


Parlez-vous Français?

by HappyLeech



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's Japanese-Canadian, with a bit more emphasis on the Canadian part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlez-vous Français?

When he gets home, Joseph tosses his " _gifts_ " to the side. Another pile of books for the local library was ready, courtesy of his coworkers.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure why they focused on him being partially Japanese, but ignored the Canadian side of his heritage. He couldn’t read half of what they, Connelly and the other beat cops mostly, gave him, and he hoped the foreign language part of the library appreciated the manga.

Pausing at the bookcase, Joseph browsed his pitiful collection of French novels, before settling on a favourite.

He’d always been a fan of _‘Le Petit Prince’_.


End file.
